Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/13
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym usłyszymy sławną elegję „Pięć pór wieku stuletniego człowieka.” Panowie! – rzekł Kin-Fo do swych dwóch stróżów, gdy się taczka zatrzymała na przedmieściu Tong-Tszeu, jesteśmy już tylko o czterdzieści lisów (cztery mile) od Pekinu. Postanowiłem zatrzymać się tutaj aż do chwili, w której umowa zawarta pomiędzy mną a Wanem utraci moc swoją. W tem mieście liczącym 400.000 mieszkańców łatwo mi będzie pozostać niepoznanym, jeżeli Sun nie zapomni że pan jego nazywa się Ki-Nan i jest kupcem z prowincji Szen-Si. No – Sun pewno nie zapomni. Skutkiem swego zapomnienia zmuszony był pełnić służbę konia przez cały tydzień, a przecież spodziewał się że pan Kin-Fo… – Ki… przerwał Kreg. – Nan dokończył Fraj. … nie będzie go nadal znów używał do zajęć niezwykłych. Obecnie znużony do upadłego błagał tylko o tę łaskę pana Kin-Foa. – Ki… przerwał Kreg. – Nana, dokończył Fraj. … aby się mógł przespać przynajmniej przez dwie doby bez przerwy. – Śpij cały tydzień jak chcesz – odrzekł Kin-Fo – Będę przynajmniej pewien tego, że śpiąc nie wygadasz się z niczem. Następnie podróżni nasi zajęli się wyszukaniem wygodnego hotelu, których nie brak w Ton i Tczeu. Wielkie to miasto jest już prawie tylko ogromnem przedmieściem Pekinu. Gościniec łączący je ze stolicą, prowadzi w pośród szeregu will, domów, chat wiejskich, grobów, małych pagód zielonych ogrodów, a ruch na tej drodze powozów, jezdnych i pieszych jest nieustanny. Kin-Fo znał miasto i kazał się zaprowadzić do Tae-Uang-Miao, „świątyni książąt krwi.” Jest to dawny klasztor bonzów, zamieniony na hotel, gdzie przybywający podróżni mieszczą się dosyć wygodnie. Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj wnet się rozgościli w tym hotelu. Kreg i Fraj zajęli pokoje przyległe do pokoju drogiego swego klienta. Co do Suna ten poszedł natychmiast spać we wskazanym mu kącie i nie pokazał się już. W godzinę później Kin-Fo z nieodstępnymi swymi towarzyszami poszedł na objad, a zjadłszy z apetytem, zapytał co mają teraz począć? – Wypada przeczytać – odrzekli Kreg i Fraj, Gazetę urzędową, aby się dowiedzieć czy nie ma tam czego coby nas mogło obchodzić. – Macie słuszność – odrzekł Kin-Fo. Może się co dowiemy o Wanie. Wyszli tedy wszyscy trzej z hotelu. Z przezorności Kreg i Fraj szli jeden z jednej, a drugi z drugiej strony Kin-Foa, uważając bacznie na przechodzących i nie dozwalając nikomu zbliżyć się do niego. Przeszli tym sposobem ciasne uliczki miasta i dostali się na wybrzeże. Tam kupili najnowszy numer Gazety urzędowej i skwapliwie przeczytali. Ale nie znaleźli nic oprócz obietnicy dwóch tysięcy dolarów, czyli 1300 taelów temu, ktoby dał znać sz. p. Wil. J. Bidulfowi gdzie przebywa obecnie pan Wan z Szanghaju. – Więc go jeszcze nie ma – rzekł Kin-Fo. – Zatem nie czytał ogłoszenia – odrzekł Kreg. – Zatem – trzyma się terminu – dodał Fraj. – Ale gdzie on może być? – zawołał Kin-Fo. – Czy pan sądzi się bardziej zagrożonym w ostatnich dniach – przed dobiegającym terminem? spytali Kreg i Fraj. – Niezawodnie – odrzekł Kin-Fo – Jeżeli Wan nie wie o tem jaka zmiana zaszła w mem położeniu, co bardzo zdaje się prawdopodobnem, to nie może się uchylić od spełnienia swego zobowiązania. A więc za dzień, za dwa dni, za trzy będę bardziej jeszcze zagrożony niż dzisiaj – a za dni sześć jeszcze bardziej. – A po upływie terminu? – Nie będę się już miał niczego obawiać. – A więc trzy tylko jest sposoby – rzekli na to Kreg i Fraj – ochronienia się od wszelkiego niebezpieczeństwa przez tych sześć dni. – Jaki jest pierwszy? – zapytał Kin-Fo. – Wrócić do hotelu – odrzekł Kreg – zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i czekać aby termin minął. – A drugi? – Dać się uwięzić za popełnienie niby jakowejś zbrodni – odrzekł Fraj, i dostać się pod klucz otoczonych dobrą strażą więzień tutejszych. – A trzeci? – Ogłosić żeś pan umarł – odrzekli obadwa – i nie zmartwychwstać aż będąc już zupełnie bezpiecznym. – E! Nie znacie Wana! – zawołał Kin-Fo. Wan znalazłby, skoro zechce, sposób dostania się do mego pomieszkania, do mego więzienia, do mego grobu. Nie zabił mnie dotychczas dlatego, bo nie chciał, bo chciał zostawić mi przyjemność, czy niepokój oczekiwania. Kto wie, jakie skłoniły go do tego powody? Bądź co bądź wolę czekać, nie zamykając się nigdzie. – Ależ… tymczasem… zaczynał przedstawiać Kreg. – Zdaje mi się, że… dodał Fraj. – Panowie! – przerwał Kin-Fo, suchym tonem – uczynię jak mi się będzie podobać. Zresztą jeżeli zginę przed 25. czerwca, ile może stracić wasze Towarzystwo? – Dwakroć sto tysięcy dolarów – odrzekli Kreg i Fraj. – A ja stracę cały majątek i życie w dodatku. Jestem więc bardziej od was interesowany w tej sprawie. – Słusznie. – Prawda. – Strzeżcież mię jak sobie chcecie, a ja będę robił co mi się podoba. Nie było co odpowiedzieć. Kreg i Fraj musieli tedy poprzestać na tem, aby podwoić swą czujność i nie odstępować swego towarzysza podróży ani na krok. Ale nie taili przed sobą, że niebezpieczeństwo zwiększało się z dniem każdym. Tong-Tszeu jest jednem z najstarszych miast niebieskiego cesarstwa. Położone nad jednym kanałem, tworzącym odnogę rzeki Pei-ho, i drugim ciągnącym się do Pekinu, jest ono ogniskiem wielkiego ruchu handlowego. Przedmieścia jego są niezmiernie ożywione. Kin-Fo i jego towarzysze zdziwieni byli tym ruchem, znacznie jeszcze większym na wybrzeżu, do którego przybijają łodzie i statki handlowe. Ostatecznie rozważywszy rzecz dobrze Kreg i Fraj czuli się bezpieczniejszymi śród zgiełku ludzi, Kin-Fo miał niby paść ofiarą samobójstwa. Świadczyć o tem miał list przy nim znaleziony. Wan zatem nie mógł starać się zabić swego ucznia wśród ludnych ulic lub na publicznym placu miejskim. Oczywiście tedy nie było się czego tutaj na razie obawiać, obawiali się tylko czyli zacięty Taiping, nie ścigał ich może potajemnie przebrany przez całą drogę począwszy od Szanghaju. Przypatrywali się zatem dobrze wszystkim przechodzącym. Naraz usłyszeli wymówione nazwisko, które jak gromem słuch ich uderzyło. – Kin-Fo! Kin-Fo! – krzyczeli małe Chińczyki podskakując i klaszcząc w dłonie śród tłumu. Miałżeby Kin-Fo być poznanym, i chęć obaczenia go wywołuje zbiegowisko? Mimowolny bohater zatrzymał kroku. Kreg i Fraj stanęli gotowi jak szańcem zasłonić go sobą w razie potrzeby. Ale krzyki te nie odnosiły się do nich. Widocznie nikomu tam w myśli nie postało, że Kin-Fo między nimi się znajduje obecny. Stał więc nieruchomie, ciekawy dowiedzieć z jakiego powodu powtarzano jego nazwisko? Grono mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci otoczyły spiewaka wędrownego, który jak się zdawało musiał być ulubieńcem ulicznej gawiedzi. Krzyczano, klaskano w dłonie, cieszono się nim już z góry. Spiewak widząc już dosyć licznie zgromadzoną publikę, wyjął z kieszeni spory pakiet afiszów kolorowanych i zawołał głosem donośnym: – Pięć pór roku stuletniego człowieka. Była to owa sławna elegja, obiegająca całe cesarstwo niebieskie. Kreg i Fraj próbowali odciągnąć ztąd precz Kin-Foa, lecz ten uparł się aby zostać. Nikt go tu nie znał. Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał tej elegji opowiadającej jego czyny i dzieje. Rad był ją usłyszeć. Śpiewak zaczął jak następuje: „O pierwszej porze księżyc oświetla szpiczasty dach domu w Szanghaju. Kin-Fo jest młody, ma lat dwadzieścia. Podobny jest do wierzby wypuszczającej pierwsze zielone listki.” „O drugiej porze księżyc oświetla boczne ściany bogatego jamenu. Kin-Fo ma lat czterdzieści. Wszystko mu się szczęści. Sąsiedzi wychwalają go.” Spiewak zmienił wyraz twarzy i zdawał się starzeć z każdą strofą. Oklaski sypały się zewsząd. On śpiewał dalej: „O trzeciej porze księżyc oświeca całą przestrzeń. Kin-Fo ma lat sześćdziesiąt. Po zieloności wiosennej żółte chryzantemy jesieni.” „O czwartej porze księżyc zaszedł. Kin-Fo ma lat ośmdziesiąt. Ciało jego skurczyło się jak u morskiego raka w kipiątku. Pochylił się – pochylił i gaśnie wraz z nocy gwiazdami.” „O piątej porze kury witają jutrznię wschodzącą. Kin-Fo doczekał stu lat. Umiera –Spełniło się jego najgorętsze życzenie; ale niemiłosierny książę Jen nie chce go przyjąć do swego państwa. Nie lubi on ludzi tak starych, coby mu zrzędzili na jego dworze. Stary Kin-Fo nie może znaleść przytułku, błąka się po wieki wieków.” Publika sypała grzmoty oklasków, a śpiewak sprzedawał setkami elegję, po trzy sapeki egzemplarz. A dlaczegożby i Kin-Fo nie miał jej sobie kupić? Wydobył z kieszeni garść drobnej monety i pełną garść wyciągnął przez tłum otaczający śpiewaka. Naraz dłoń się rozwarła. Pieniądze rozsypały się na ziemię… Przed nim stał człowiek, którego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z jego wzrokiem. – Ach! – zawołał Kin-Fo, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od wykrzykniku, zarazem pytającego i wołającego. Fraj i Kreg przyskoczyli doń, mniemając że został poznany, zagrożony, ugodzony – zabity może. – Wan! zawołał Kin-Fo. – Wan!? powtórzyli Kreg i Fraj. I był to rzeczywiście Wan – On sam we własnej swej osobie, ale zamiast się zbliżyć do nich, w tejże chwili roztrącił tłum otaczający go i zaczął z całej siły uciekać, co mu nóg starczyło, które były potężnie długie. Kin-Fo nie zawahał się ani chwili, i puścił się za nim w pogoń, chcąc raz uwolnić się z przykrego położenia. Fraj i Kreg puścili się wraz z nim, krok w krok, nie chcąc go ani wyprzedzić, ani pozostać za nim. I oni poznali Wana i pojęli po jego zdziwieniu że tak dobrze on nie spodziewał się obaczyć tu swego ucznia, jak tenże nie spodziewał się zastać tu jego. Ale dlaczego Wan uciekał? Trudno było się domyśleć; ale koniec końców uciekał, jak gdyby cała policja cesarstwa niebieskiego za nim goniła. Szalona to była pogoń. – Nie straciłem majątku! Wan Wan! Nie straciłem! – krzyczał Kin-Fo. – Bogaty jest, bogaty! – wołali jeszcze głośniej Kreg i Fraj. Ale Wan był za daleko aby mógł usłyszeć te słowa, które byłyby go może powstrzymały. Przebiegł tedy całe wybrzeże wzdłuż kanału i dobiegał już do przedmieścia wschodniego. Wszyscy trzej biegli za nim, nie ustając w pogoni, ale zawsze w jednakiem oddaleniu. A nawet uciekający zdawał się coraz bardziej jeszcze się od nich oddalać. Pół tuzina Chińczyków przyłączyło się do nich, nie licząc kilku także policjantów, biorących uciekającego za zbrodniarza, który świeżo popełnił coś złego. Ciekawy to był widok tej gromady zadyszanej, krzyczącej, powiększającej się za każdym krokiem nowymi ochotnikami. Ci, co bliżej byli śpiewaka, słyszeli wyraźnie, jak Kin-Fo wymówił nazwisko Wana. Szczęściem że tenże nie wymówił również nazwisko ucznia swego, bo całe miasto byłoby się rzuciło w trop za tak sławnym człowiekiem. Ale i nazwisko Wana, niespodziewanie odkryte, dostatecznie zelektryzowało tłum cały. Wan – wszakże to ten zagadkowy człowiek, za którego odszukanie naznaczona była ogromna nagroda. Wiedziano o tem – tak że gdy Kin-Fo gonił za 800.000 dolarami, stanowiącemi jego majątek, Kreg i Fraj za 200.000 ubezpieczonemi na jego życie, inni biegli za 2000 dolarów przyobiecanej nagrody, i przyznać trzeba że było biedz za czem. – Wan! Wan! Jestem bogatszy jak przedtem byłem! – krzyczał ciągle Kin-Fo, o ile na to szybki bieg dozwalał. – Nie stracił majątku, nie stracił! – wołali Kreg i Fraj. – Łapaj! Łapaj! – wrzeszczała gromada goniących, rosnąca po drodze jak lawina. Wan nic nie słyszał. Biegnąc z rękami skrzyżowanemi na piersiach, nie chciał ani odpowiadać, ani tracić czasu na oglądanie się po za siebie. Minęli przedmieście, Wan puścił się gościńcem wzdłuż kanału. Tu mógł uciekać swobodnie, bo gościniec był wówczas prawie pusty. Gonił więc jeszcze prędzej, zaczem i pogoń podwoiła chyżości. Gonili go tak przeszło dwadzieścia minut. Niepodobna było przewidzieć jak się to skończy? Wszelako zdawało się że uciekający zaczyna opadać z sił i zwalniać kroku. Przestrzeń pomiędzy nim a goniącym zaczynała się zmniejszać. Czując to Wan dał susa w bok i znikł w zielonem gąszczu ogródka, otaczającego małą pagodę, po prawej stronie drogi. – Dziesięć tysięcy taelów temu, kto go zatrzyma – zawołał Kin-Fo. – Dziesięć tysięcy taelów – powtórzyli Kreg i Fraj. – Ja – Ja – Ja – Ja – zawrzeszczał tłum w około. Wszyscy rzucili się w bok za uciekającym i otoczyli pagodę. Wan ukazał się znów. Uciekał wąską ścieżką uboczną, wzdłuż kanału irrygacyjnego, a chcąc zmylić goniących za nim, zwrócił po chwili znów na główny gościniec. Ale widocznie już osłabł, gdyż oglądał się kilkakrotnie po za siebie. Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj przeciwnie nie osłabli wcale. Biegli, lecieli i żaden z tych, którzy biegli w nadziei uzyskania taelów, nie był w stanie ich prześcignąć. Rozwiązanie zatem zbliżało się. Była to już tylko rzecz czasu – i to krótkiego czasu – co najwyżej kilku minut. Wszyscy Wan, Kin-Fo i jego towarzysze, wraz z całą gromadą goniących przybyli w miejsce gdzie gościniec przechodzi przez rzekę, i wznosi się sławny most Palikao. Przed laty ośmnastu dnia 21. września 1860 roku nie byliby byli mogli przebiegać tak swobodnie tej drogi. Wówczas gościniec ten zapełniony był innego rodzaju uciekającymi. Armja jenerała San-Ko-Li-Tsin, wuja cesarskiego, parta przez wojska francuskie zatrzymała się na tym moście, wspaniałym dziele sztuki, o balustradach z białego marmuru, zdobnym podwójnym szeregiem olbrzymich lwów. Tutaj to kule dział europejskich zmiatały w puch zastępy Tatarów mandżurskich, których wiara w fatalizm niezrównanie czyni walecznymi. Ale w tej chwili ów most, noszący jeszcze ślady bitwy na poobłamywanych posągach, był wolny. Wan słabniejący rzucił się w bok drogi. Kin-Fo i inni użyli ostatniego wysiłku aby go dogonić. Wnet już tylko dwadzieścia kroków, już tylko piętnaście, już tylko dziesięć dzieliło ich od niego. Nie było już co tracić napróżno słów aby go zatrzymać, tem bardziej że ich nie słyszał, czy słyszeć nie chciał. Należało go dopędzić, schwycić, związać jeżeli potrzeba – a potem dopiero rzecz wytłumaczyć. Wan widział że go dopędzają i pochwycą, a gdy przez szczególniejszy jakiś upor obawiał się zetknąć ze swym dawnym uczniem, postanowił umknąć przed nim choćby z narażeniem własnego życia. I jednym skokiem przez balustradę mostu rzucił się w nurty rzeki. Kin-Fo zatrzymał się chwilę, wołając za nim: – Wan! Wan! A widząc że wołanie nie pomoże: – Muszę go mieć żywcem – zawołał i skoczył także w rzekę. – Kreg! – zawołał Fraj. – Fraj! – zawołał Kreg. – Dwa kroć sto tysięcy dolarów tonie! I skoczyli obadwa w rzekę za tonącym klientem Wieku. Kilku ochotników skoczyło za nimi. Była to jakby grupa klownów, wyprawiających ćwiczenia na trabulinie. Ale wszystko to nie pomogło. Kin-Fo, Fraj i Kreg i inni, znęceni obiecaną nagrodą, napróżno przeszukiwali fale Pei ho – Wana nie odszukano. Porwany prądem rzeki nieszczęśliwy filozof zapewne utonął! Czy Wan, rzucając się w rzekę, miał zamiar ujść tylko pogoni – czy też z zagadkowej jakiejś przyczyny postanowił położyć kres życiu swemu – tego nikt wiedzieć nie mógł. We dwie godzin potem Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj, zbici z tropu, ale zupełnie osuszeni, dobrze pokrzepieni, Sun obudzony wówczas właśnie gdy spał w najlepsze, i klnący na czem świat stoi, jak sobie można wyobrazić, byli już w drodze do Pekinu.